Announcement
by Ability King KK
Summary: Ruby has something very important to tell Sapphire.  Will the girl with cute little fangs finally get what she wants from the one she loves?  Franticshipping


"Is there a reason that all of us need to be here?"

"Shut up, Gold! Ruby said he had something very important to tell me and since I have a feeling what it is, I wanted everyone here to hear it," said a girl with cute little fangs.

Right now, the Dexholders, minus Ruby, were at Sapphire's home waiting for the coordinator to arrive with whatever he had to tell Sapphire.

"I had thought Ruby had forgotten the confession you two had?" questioned Red.

"Maybe he finally remembered," suggested Crys. She then turned to the excited Sapphire. "How are you feeling, Sapphire-chan?"

"A little nervous, to be honest. I can't wait until Ruby gets here!"

"I still don't get why we have to be here," said Gold.

"For once, I have to agree with the pervert," said Silver. "I have better things to do than wait for the feminine boy."

"I second that," said Pearl. "Dia and I could be working on our act."

The gluttonous boy nodded in agreement with his comedy partner as he chomped on some sweets.

"Don't ruin this for me!" yelled Sapphire, glaring at the naysayers.

"Don't worry, Sapphire-chan. I'm sure Ruby-kun will be here soon," said Yellow, hoping to calm the wild girl down.

"Yellow-chan is right, Sapphire-chan. If it's as important as you say, Ruby will be here soon," said Blue with a smile.

Sapphire smiled in return. Her smile brightened when she heard the sound of Ruby's voice calling for her.

"In here, Ruby!" called out Sapphire.

Ruby opened the front door and walked into the room, only to freeze when he saw everyone there.

"Ano, why is everyone here?" asked Ruby, starting to get nervous.

"Sapphire said you had important news and she wanted all of us here to hear it," said Green, looking a little annoyed. He, like Silver, Pearl, and Gold had better things to do.

Ruby's face became as red as his namesake. He then turned to Sapphire. "Sapphire-chan, I was hoping I could talk to you in private."

"Don't be a scaredy cat, Ruby! Anything you can say to me, you can say to everyone else."

If possible, Ruby's face became even redder. What he had to say to Sapphire was something he really didn't want to tell everyone else. At least not until later. Looks like that plan was out the window. Taking a deep breath, Ruby turned to his "rival".

"Sapphire-chan…"

"Hai, Ruby," said Sapphire, waiting to hear those three magic words.

"I am gay."

The silence in the room was deafening after that announcement. Those were not the three words Sapphire wanted to hear.

"…Nani?"

"I'm gay, Sapphire-chan. I like boys."

Rummaging through his backpack, Gold pulled out a calendar and flipped to the month of August. "Okay, it's August 13 so…Damn, looks like Platina won the bet."

The rich girl smirked as she received the money while the others who placed bets grumbled in dissatisfaction. Sapphire turned to Gold with a death glare.

"What bet?"

"Most of us were betting on when Ruby was going to come out of the closet. The only ones who didn't bet were Super Serious Girl, Yellow-chan, and Red-sempai," explained Gold.

"You bet on my sexuality?" questioned a shocked Ruby.

"You all knew he was gay and you didn't tell me?" demanded Sapphire, feeling the start of tears in her eyes.

"In the sense that it was obvious, yes. In the sense that he actually told us, no," explained Gold.

"Sapphire-chan, ignore the ero-baka for now and get some answers from Ruby," said Crys, sending a glare towards Gold.

Sapphire turned to Ruby, intending to get some answers. "If you are gay, then why did you confess that you loved me?"

"I had thought that if I did, it'd make you happy. Then I had figured I'd fake amnesia as I thought you'd move on if you thought I had forgot about the confession. That way, I could start my own relationship," explained Ruby, not noticing that as he explained, Sapphire's temper was rising.

It happened quickly. Sapphire's fist flew through the air and connected with Ruby's face, knocking out the boy. Sapphire would have continued to beat the boy, had she not been held back by Sliver and Green.

"Well that was stupid of him to say aloud," said Gold.

"It was insensitive!" said Crys, disgusted with how Ruby treated Sapphire like that.

"Which is surprising considering how girly Ruby is," said Gold with a laugh.

"Shut up, Gold!" screeched Sapphire, trying to keep the tears from flowing. She has never felt so embarrassed and in front of everyone no less.

She just wanted to leave and cry where no one could see her. Before she could though, Red walked up to her and brought her into an embrace.

"It's okay, Sapphire. We'll all help you get through this if you want."

The dams then burst.

"Sempai!" cried Sapphire, crying into the older boy's shoulder.

The Dexholders' leader did what he could to soothe the wild girl. As he did that, Gold walked over to the unconscious Ruby and started to drag him outside.

"Gold, what are you doing?" questioned Crys.

"I'm going to have a talk with Ruby once he wakes up," answered the breeder. With that, he left through the door.

With Sapphire, her crying was slowing down to mere sniffles and hiccups.

"You okay now, Sapphire?" asked Red.

"It's not fair, Sempai! This wouldn't be happening if Ruby actually acted like a man! I bet there's an alternate universe out there where Ruby actually acts like a man and loves to battle!" exclaimed the wild girl.

-:-

Meanwhile, in an alternate universe…

"Achoo!"

"Are you catching a cold, Yuki-kun?" asked a girl that looked like Sapphire, except that she didn't have the cute little fangs.

"Not to my knowledge, Haruka-chan. Someone's probably just talking about me," said a Ruby look-alike as he turned to Haruka.

Haruka spoke up after a few minutes of Yuki staring at her. "Is there something on my face, Yuki-kun?"

"Not really. I just got an image in my head of you wearing nothing but a grass skirt and leafy bra for some reason. You looked really sexy though," replied Yuki with a grin.

Haruka blushed up a storm. "Y-Yuki-kun! Otousan would kill you if he heard you talking like that about me!"

"True. Senri would probably kill me and so would your little brother Masato. No matter though! I stand by what I say and think you're very beautiful too!"

"Yuki-kun…"

-:-

Back with the Dexholders…

"It's just not fair," said Sapphire with a sniffle.

"Don't worry, Sapphire-chan. We know how much Ruby meant to you, but there are other fish in the sea," said Blue as she stood next to Red so she could help comfort the distraught wild girl.

"Really?" asked Sapphire, wiping away her tears.

"Of course! And if they're dense, I'll even teach you how to get through to them, like how I got through to Red!" said Blue with a grin. Red grumbled at his girlfriend for reminding him of his past denseness.

"Arigatou, Blue," said Sapphire with a small, yet sad, smile.

-:-

Outside, Gold was sitting on the railing looking up at the stars as he waited for Ruby to wake up. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long.

"Ugh, what hit me?" questioned Ruby as he sat up and rubbed his now black eye.

"That would be Sapphire, though I think she should've put you in the hospital after what you did," answered the gambling pervert.

"What did I do? All I did was admit that I was gay!"

"True, but in the process, you played with her heart and threw it away in the end."

"Nani?"

Gold let out a sigh at the boy's idiocy. "Look, you had said that you loved Sapphire to her face during the Weather Trio incident. Afterwards, you had pretended that you had amnesia and acted as if the confession never happened."

"I did it so she would be happy at first and then move on to someone else once she knew I'd never remember!"

"Ruby, I know that you're gay, but that's no excuse for not acting like a man. A real man wouldn't do something as cowardly as you did. A real man would have faced his problems head on and told Sapphire the truth then and there."

"Like you have the right to tell me how to act like a man! You're nothing more than a dirty pervert!" exclaimed Ruby, glaring at Gold. He flinched when Gold gave him a more fearsome glare.

"I might be a pervert, but when I say 'I love you' to Akane-chan, I mean it," hissed Gold. "Unlike you, I wouldn't lie to Akane-chan about something like that and before you say anything, I wouldn't cheat on her either."

"…I see. What should I do then?"

"Best advice I could give is to wait for Sapphire-chan to cool down and then talk to her so you two can try to remain as friends. It might take a while though."

"Is that what happen between you and Crys-chan when you got with Akane-chan?"

"Somewhat, though we were able to patch things up on the same day she found out about Akane-chan and I," said Gold with a grin.

"I hope Sapphire-chan will forgive me. She's been my friend since we were kids!" cried Ruby with waterfall tears.

"I repeat, you may be gay, but that's no excuse for not acting like a man!"

"Gomen. Arigatou, Gold-kun. I'm going to see if Sapphire-chan will talk to me now."

With that, Ruby ran back into the house, hoping that he'll succeed in his mission. As soon as Ruby left, Crys walked out and up next to Gold.

"That was real nice of you, Gold."

"So you heard everything, Super Serious Girl?"

"Both Yellow and I did. I sent her back to tell everyone not to hurt Ruby when he went in to grovel for forgiveness."

"You know Sapphire won't listen, right?"

The two Johto natives laughed at the image of the wild girl beating on the feminine boy. Crys then got serious and spoke up.

"When did you get so mature, Gold?"

"Not real sure. Could have been many things. Taking down Team Rocket twice, training under Red-sempai, getting with Akane-chan and wanting to be serious with her. All I know is there are some things in this world a man shouldn't do and lying to a woman about a serious subject is one of them."

"I really hope this isn't permanent. You being anything but a pervert is kind of scary," said Crys with a shudder.

"Would you look at that? Super Serious Girl can crack jokes," said Gold sarcastically.

The two shared another laugh before they headed back inside.

With Ruby and Sapphire, after everything that had happened the two were able to talk. As Gold predicted though, Sapphire did indeed get a few hits in on Ruby before hand. Luckily, Ruby didn't fall unconscious this time. Once Sapphire let off some steam, she let Ruby talk about what happened earlier. Unfortunately for the coordinator, Sapphire couldn't forgive him for what he did and it would take a long time before they could be friends again. Though saddened, Ruby understood and left for home. The others were also a little sad that Sapphire and Ruby couldn't patch things up, but hoped that one day they could put this event behind them.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**I fear that some people will try to kill me because of this fic. Eh, I'll risk it.**

**I know that Franticshipping is "canon" in the manga, but with Ruby not remembering the confession, this is more or less my theory on whether or not he is faking it. I'm pretty neutral with Franticshipping, as I know it is "canon", but I freakin' hate Ruby (this was not a Ruby bashing fic) and I think Sapphire could do better. I find this ironic, as I love Hoennshipping, as evidenced in that small scene in the alternate universe.**

**Sadly, I couldn't give Sapphire and Ruby a happy ending in this. Maybe some time in the future I'll write up another one-shot where they become friends again.**

**One last note. We all know Gold is a pervert, so how was that part where he had a serious talk with Ruby? Good, bad, okay, OOC, what?**


End file.
